Aliens: Hicks Revolution
by Corpral Hicks
Summary: Hicks survived and wants revage on the demons that have plagued his nightmares for years. Hell is Rising and Hicks is there to make it hotter. This is a 1st person story told by Hicks POV. Once read, please comment.-Chapter 4 Up!
1. Prologue

Aliens: Hicks Revolution

Prologue

Life, its a precious thing. Most love and cherish it. Everyone has dreams in their  
life: To live long, get rich, have a good job, have kids and die old.  
Mine, my dream is to die soon. I have lived a life full of misery and pain. It's not  
something I want to keep living. My nightmares chase me when I'm awake, and in my  
sleep and in my job.  
They are reason I want to die: They are the reason many have died and will die.  
Unless...unless I stop them. Taking others lives to create their own, to then take more  
lives and the cycle begins again.  
I feel the darkness coming to me...the nightmares are soon to begin, the death, the  
pain. The blackness is coming.... I can't stop it...

I pulled the trigger down, sending streams of hot lead into the darkness. Three other  
figures stood beside me firing their own weapon. The lighting soon changed from  
black to a low red. Blood red.  
I heard a girl screaming. Screaming for help. I moved over to help her, when a black  
figure stepping in front of her.  
Its head the shape of a banana. The creature stood taller than me. It moved towards  
the girl, its six tubes on its back casting shadows in the red light.  
The girl screamed again and I fired my weapon into the figure. One of my  
companions rushed to pull the girl away as a fountain of yellow liquid sprayed around  
the dead figure.  
Three others accompanied me: a male, his name was Hudson. Private Hudson.  
The other two were women. A Mexican 'hard-woman' called Vasquez; she was a  
private like the man. They were both under my command.  
My command? I was a Corporal. Lieutenants and Sergeants commanded the squad.  
That must mean...they were dead. More lives wasted on my soul, I survived when  
others fell.  
The last woman, she was a survivor. Her name? Her name was Ripley. Ripley the  
survivor. These people, these creature, these animals we where battling. They had  
plagued her nightmares longer than I had been alive. She had survived them  
before...and she would again....  
The room came into more focus. Tables where stationed in the centre and behind the  
table a hole in the roof was pouring wave after wave of monsters out. Myself and the  
others where fighting from behind electrical towers. Firing at the demons. The raping of humans fair game to them. They impregnated us with their young.   
Incubus. That's how you could describe them. Incubus. Demons that rape women in  
their sleep. Evil. Hell. Demons. Monsters. Devil. All such names described the  
monster.  
Sought after by the company, Weyland-Yutani because of the monster's true nature.  
Xenomorphs. That is their scientific name. Xenomorphs, Aliens that Change. Killer  
by nature. Drove on with the urge to protect the Queen, for the expansion of the hive in  
which they served. The continuation of the species.  
They where soon pushing us back...the little girl pointed out a vent. We all retreated  
through the vent heading out of the depths of hell. We might have been out of hell, but  
the inhabitants where chasing us.   
I let the other go ahead of me. I started backwards to destroy the demons. The rid  
them...to save the souls of the damned. A Xenomorph burst out through the side of the  
vent in front of me. I started to move backwards, when the vent behind me burst open  
and another demon sprang forth.  
I quickly grabbed a grenade from my pocket and pulled off the safety cap and  
pressed down the red button. The demons slowly bounded towards me, when my  
grenade set off. Flames engulfed me, and soon shot forward seeking them out.

I woke sweating. The nightmare was over. I looked to see where I was. My room. I  
was sitting in my chair in my room. The chair was leather. My naked back stuck to the  
leather made an odd squelching noise as I stood up. I looked around my room; the  
plastic bed stood hovering above the ground where it stood at the back of my room.  
My computer was flashing a mysterious blue, alerting me of a message. I stood over  
the computer to issue it a command.  
"Computer," I began, "open message."  
The computer screen changing to the image of a question mark.  
"Hell's Rising!" the question mark spoke.  
A simple message. A simple meaning. A meaning that only I would understand. A  
meaning I had been dreading.   
Hell was rising, and I was there to stop it.


	2. Chapter 1: Cold Dreams

Chapter 1  
Cold Dreams

"Come on ass wipes," I bellowed to my marines, "we gotta get off this tub before it  
blows."  
All around us, black monsters came wave after wave, flowing over the metal walls  
of the Starship Outbreak. Outbreak, how ironic. An outbreak of Xenomorphs had  
occurred. It was mayhem and yet again, me and my squad of badasses had been sent to  
deal with it.  
Our squad has fastly became known as the best bugger killers. Heck, we won all the  
competition, their were no other 'Bug Killers'. We were the best because, their were  
no others.  
As we rounded the corner heading towards the Dropship, several Xenomorphs  
jumped from around the corner and headed straight towards us. I pulled the triggers of  
my duel pistols and unleashed a deadly rain of bullets into the Xenomorphs.   
The ammunition of the pistols where called slugs. They imbedded themselves into  
the targets flesh and detonated inside the flesh.  
Several of the slugs shot straight into the heads and the Xenomorphs crumpled onto  
the floor as their heads exploded in a downpour of yellow acid.  
Mandra, the smartgunner, was firing at the oncoming hordes of the black demons  
from behind us and Paul 'Killalot' Vandan was trying through the Xenomorphs  
coming from the front of us.  
The other three members also firing at the Xenomorphs while I was trying to handle  
the teenage boy rescued from the ship. His mother stood beside Mandra. Both of their  
long blonde hairs flying backwards.  
Mandra was a rather attractive woman, blonde hair, two meters tall. She served as  
the team hacker aswell.  
The boys mother, was a brunet, sported a Pulse Rifle and was blasting away. Her  
name was Samantha, she had survived initial infestation of the colony vessel in which  
my squad and I where on.  
"Bishop?" I called the squads android.  
"Yes sergeant?" Bishop answered promptly,   
"Bishop?" I continued, "can you possibly access the APCs remote driver system and  
bring the APC to us?"  
APC meant Armoured-Personal-Carrier and it was a common accessory with the  
Colonial Marines.  
"Well I'll need to find a com-port, but I can, yes." Bishop simply stated.  
"Samantha?" I asked turning to the beautiful woman, "do you know where the  
nearest com-port is?"  
Samantha turned around stopped her fire, "yes. See that panel on the wall?" I  
nodded, "go through there a few meters to a vent junction. In that junction is a  
com-port."  
I turned to look at the vent panel, it was a simple gray vent. Big enough to fit a man  
in.  
"Bishop, Vandan," I said, "your up. Through the vent to the com-port. You know  
what to do."  
The circle of soldier backed up towards the walk near the vent, we never broke our  
fire. Bishop and Vandan were in the middle of the circle getting a welding kit from  
Vandans backpack.  
I waved my pulse rifle around plowwing down the black demons.  
"Hurry up guys," I shouted behind me, trying to be heard over the weapons fire,  
"fucking hurry up!"  
"WE'RE DONE!" Bishop shouted.  
I fell back into the center of the circle to Vandan and Bishop  
"So get to the vent junction and access the com-port," I instructed, "then bring the  
APC to us here and make sure you kill a few of the bastards on the way. And make it  
quick!"  
I fell back to the edge of the circle and continued firing.   
In the vents, Vandan shook his head and his mane of black hair flew behind him  
and behind his shoulder. Sweat dripped down his brow and onto the metal grated floor  
beneath his hands and feat.  
Bishop was crawling steadily infront of Vandan, no sign of being tired on the  
androids face. The look of concentration upon his face, his android brain focused on  
the one task ahead.   
The vents where the same on every USCM ship, the circular tunnels, with grated  
flooring. They came upto the junction and Bishop opened the access door for the vent  
and it slowly opened withdrawing into the sides of the opening.  
Bishop crawled into the junction, pistol held out in front of him, he opened the  
access door in the roof of the junction. Nothing there, he holstered his pistol and got  
onto his hands and knees.  
While Bishop took off the top of the com-port, Vandan crawled into the junction,  
double checking all the access ways where void of Aliens, he settled back and raised  
his Pulse Rifle, ready for trouble.  
"How you doing there Bishop?", Vandan turned to Bishop.  
Bishop continued to work and then turned to Vandan, his eyes locked on Vandan,  
his pupils seemingly doubling. He shook his head and then turned back to work.  
Vandan looked into the vent they'd came from listening to the gunfire of his  
squad mates and the screeches of the dying Aliens.  
After another minute Bishop got up, "OK I'm done!"   
"OK, we're out of here," Vandan spoke with relief, "Hicks the APC should be  
there!"  
I heard Vandan over the radio and just as he'd finished speaking the APC came  
streaking through the corridor and screeched to a halt just in front of us, running over  
most of the aliens infront of us and blocking the rest of the oncoming horde.  
"OK, into the APC guys," I shouted, "Bishop..Vandan? Are you coming?"  
As soon as I finished speaking Bishop emerged from the vent access way,  
followed by Vandan. They both came running towards me.  
"Bishop drive," I instructed, "Vandan operate the turret!"  
We all stepped into the APC and I slammed the door shut behind me.  
Bishop got into the drivers sheet of the APC and he revved the engine and turned  
around to head back the way it came. The sound of the 15mm turret filled the  
passenger compartment of the APC.  
The APC tore down the corridor, the turret rotating on the rear of the APC firing  
its destructive bullets into mass of oncoming killing machines. The APC came  
screeching into the docking bay of the ship.  
The APC spun round in circles while Vandan took out all the Aliens in the bay  
before the APC settled still and the fire was concentrated at only entrance for the  
docking bay. The bullets ripped through the aliens and kept them out.  
The APC door slid open and I jumped out followed by everyone.   
"Bishop, get the Dropship ready," I said to Bishop, "Mandra, the rest of the squad  
apart from Vandan and make a perimeter around the Dropship. Samantha, you and the  
boy go get strapped into the Dropship."  
I joined Mandra and the other 3 marines around the Dropship. The APC still  
firing into the corridor. Suddenly the fire from the APC stopped, and the aliens  
swarmed in.  
"SHIT," bellowed Vandan down the radio, "out of ammo!"  
"Haul ass," I yelled as I started to fire, "Bishop? Hurry up!"  
The door to the APC slid open just as the aliens had smothered the APC, Vandan  
came out and ran blindly firing behind him.  
We all fired, hoping to provide enough cover for him to get into the Dropship but  
it was no use. Vandan looked behind him and one of the Aliens lept onto him, pinning  
him to the floor. Several others joined the alien and they tore Vandan apart.  
Mandra slowly moved forward firing with her Smartgun. Firing into the crowd  
of aliens feasting on Vandans remains. From the roof of the docking bay, a group of  
alien dropped down onto her. They all impaled her with their tails at once. And while  
she was hanging in mid-air, they ripped her into more than ten pieces.  
I backed up, firing wildly into the mass of oncoming death.  
"Bishop?" I asked panicked, "Status?"  
"Almost don............"  
The radio was filled with static, Bishop was gone.  
I turned around to run. I didn't know where, but it didn't really matter. I would  
die along with the Outbreak when it exploded.  
Another swarm of aliens came bursting through one of the bay walls...straight at  
me. They ran straight over me, clawing at each other to get me. I was pinned down.  
One of them picked me up and carried me over to the Dropship.   
The aliens also had Samantha and her son pinned to the fall, just like me. All at  
the same times, the aliens holding us down opened their mouths and the deadly second  
mouth, slowly emerged.  
Something strange happened though, in the black of the aliens gaping mouth a  
flashing red light appeared, everything started to go white....white.....


	3. Chapter 2: Memories of Dreams

Chapter 2  
Memories of Dreams   
  
A slow whirring mechanical filled my ears, and I felt cold air begin to smother me. The breeze was refreshing and it made my hair stand on end. The white was still in my eyes...well eye. I appeared to have something covering one of my eyes.  
"Ripley!" I heard the excited squeal of the 10-year-old Newt.  
"Hi Honey," came the soft voice of Ripley from the other side of the cryo-Chamber, "be a bit quieter."  
I heard them both getting changed.  
"Go check on Dwayne please honey," Ripley whispered to Newt.  
I heard the footsteps getting closer, they where very softly, slapping against the grated metal floor of the cryo-chamber. She came up beside me.  
"Hicks?" came her soft gentle voice.  
"I'm here Newt, don't worry!" I whispered to her.  
Ripley came over to us, I tried to sit up but I couldn't.  
"Go and get some food please Newt," Ripley told the girl sweetly, "I have got to help Hicks."  
"And to do that, I've got to reactivate Bishop," Ripley said once Newt had gone.  
I think she did that because Newt thought Ripley was all-powerful, didn't want the girl to know she couldn't do something. Really, I wasn't that bothered, as long as I could get about.  
Ripley took Bishop out his body bag and placed him onto a trolley. Ripley used some special equipment attached to wall to reactivate Bishop. I couldn't see exactly what she was doing.  
"Hello Ripley.... hello Hicks," came Bishops voice from the side.  
"Check Hicks please Bishop," Ripley asked of the android.  
Bishops face came over me; he was standing on his hands in the cot. He was examining me. After a few minutes of examination he spoke.  
"Ok his eye is fine, you can take the patch off now," he started, "but he will need help moving about on his own. I suggest you get some supports for him."  
  
  
  
Once Ripley had got me up and moving we went for dinner, where we had something that was supposed to be bacon and eggs. It looked right, just didn't taste it.  
While we where having breakfast, Bishop was fitting himself with some artificial legs, walk frames I believe he called them. He was also checking on the ships systems, making sure everything was going according to plan.  
After a long and spirited discussion about horses with Newt, Bishop walked his way into the Mess Hall, he new 'leg' makes rather heavy sounds on the floor. They where metal limbs, with a metal skeletal structure, basically a human leg but with metal instead of bone.  
"Nice legs," I commented sarcastically, "where'd you get them, the body shop?"  
"Very funny," he responded, "I've checked all the ships systems and we're coming up just past Mars, another few days and we'll be home, computers estimates."  
"And your estimate?" inquired Ripley.  
"I haven't made any," Bishop simply stated, "I did not think it would be needed, since the computer, is never wrong."  
"Right....."  
Newt jumped off her seat and ran over to run Bishop. She hugged him tightly.  
"Thanks for saving me," she said sweetly.  
"I had to it was part of my..." Bishop stopped abruptly, "would you like to come with me and look around the ship?"  
Newt turned around and looked at Ripley. Ripley simply nodded and Bishop and Newt turned and walked out.  
I had noticed that Ripley and Newt had bonded into a mother-daughter type relationship, that little thing with them there, proved that. A daughter asking her mother if she could go and play. I couldn't blame them really. Ripley did save Newt from a fate worse than death.  
I looked over at Ripley she was deep in thought.  
"What's the matter?" I asked.  
"Nothing," she started, "its just I remember fighting the aliens again."  
"Tell me!"  
"It was a dream I had," Ripley said, "I hyper-sleep dream, in which I died. Then a company, a new company in the future, cloned me. 200 years into the future."  
"Go on!"  
"Well in the first one," she began, "an alien got lose on the Sulaco and caused the ship to crash. You and newt died and an alien got lose on the planet I crashed on. A prison planet, full of rapists and murders. We ended up working together to destroy the alien, but I killed myself because I had a queen inside me."  
"I was then cloned 200 hundred years later, by a new company called the USM," she continued, "and the queen inside me. They started to breed the alien and it changed because of my DNA, and a new hybrid was made. It was terrible."  
"I had similar dreams..." I told her, "I was the commander of a team who went round destroying alien infestations on other planet. And just before I woke up, I was on my last mission...I was about to die!"  
We both sat in silence for a bit, each of us reviewing our thoughts and those awful dreams. Ripley seemed to be having difficulty accepting that they were only dreams. I was already done...moved on.   
My current thoughts where on what I was going to do next. All my squad killed...a destroyed droid. He could be remodelled but never top of the line again. My future was a blur.  
After a while of silence, Ripley and I got up and walked around the ship. We visited the Observation Lounge, and stared out of the window at the stars around us and the asteroid belt behind us.  
It was beautiful, we sat there for hours just looking out and talking about the trifles of live. It was great; I'd never had such a talk before.  
Over the next few days all we did was to sit and talk, where? It didn't matter, just because we where talking. Newt joined us several times, but she liked to stay with Bishop, who she now called her 'uncle'.  
"Hicks...Ripley," came Bishops voice over the intercom, "we're almost there, we've got to begin the docking procedures!"  
Ripley and I stopped talking and made our way up to the command deck.  
Bishop was strapped into the Pilots seat, Newt in a passenger seat towards the back. I went to sit in the navigator seat and Ripley went to the Communications.  
"This is the Troop Transport Sulacco, CMC 846A/Beta, contacting Gateway Flight Control," Ripley spoke into her mike headset  
"Welcome home, Sulacco, we've been expecting you," the officer over the radio spoke, "you are cleared for docking at Port 16C. You're being sent the new procedures. Good luck."


	4. Chapter 3: What Colony

Quick Note: I just edited the end so the marines aren't allowed to watch the wipe, this is so the next chapter makes sense!

Chapter 3:  
What Colony?

Slowly the Sulaco drifted through the silent space channels of Gateway station. Gateway was a large space station, made up of hundreds of connected facilities. Each facility serving a different purpose. Living quarters, business centers, shopping malls, entertainment facilities.   
Gateway orbited the Earth, and was a family place, a business place, a place for everyone. The Sulaco slowly headed towards the section of Gateway which was owned and run by the United States Colonial Marines, or the Corps as it is effectually called by the marines who worked for them.  
The Sulaco, came to a slow stop besides a massive block. It was the docking block. It was massive, almost 300 km high. It had a number of mechanical arms extruding from it.  
One of the arms moved towards the Sulaco, and clamped onto a large door on the ships side. As they joined, particles of gases shot from the arm and into the vastness of space.  
Inside the Sulaco, myself, Newt, Ripley and Bishop, sat in the Command Deck, finishing up some procedures necessary for the docking, it hadn't changed much but I had only ever done this on a number of occasions, all with a full command crew at hand.  
"Ok, we're done, let's go freshen up," I said with a smile.  
We all left the command deck, to get ready. Ripley and Newt went towards the sleeping quarters, Bishop went straight to the airlock, to await us, and I went to get showered.  
The shower was a large room, built to let whole squads shower together, but now it was me alone. As the warm water cascaded over my back, I glanced along the metal grated floors and walls lost in thought.  
What is going to happen with me?   
I was worried for my future, worried for Ripley and Newt. After I had finished my shower, I got dressed into my dress uniform, and headed towards the airlock, where the mechanical arm joined the Sulaco.  
By the time I had gotten there, Ripley, Newt and Bishop where already there. Waiting for me.  
"Ok Bishop open it," I instructed.  
"Just got to confirm the compression, and…." Bishop continued talking about some other various techno mubo-jubo.  
After almost a minute, the airlock door opened, and admitted us to the long arm that served as a corridor to Gateway, our footsteps echoed silently around the arm, while Bishops metal feet, clanked upon the metal surface of the arm, which was only covered by a thin material carpet.  
When we reached the other side, there stood a USCM general, surrounded by a small squad of four marines, and several company officials.  
"Welcome home marines…." the general was almost fifty years of age, a small cap covered what little grey hair he had. He face covered in the wrinkles of age and years of frustration. He wore a standard marine uniform, a forest green, and his name tag said: "General T Wilks". He stood curling his grey beard with his for-finger, "where are the rest of your squad?"  
"Dead sir, myself and Bishop are the only ones left from our squad," I informed him.  
"And these are?" he asked nodding towards Ripley and Newt.  
"Ellen Ripley, the civilian consultant and Rebecca Jordan, sole survivor of the colony."  
"What colony?" asked one of the officials.  
I started to speak, when the general cut me off.  
"Get them to quarantine, scan them, then send the marine and the robot to be debriefed," Wilks told the four marines.  
The marines raised their Pulse Rifles and motioned us forward, two took up the rear behind Ripley, and the other two lead us, in front of myself. They where only Privates. By the book boys from the looks of it.  
They lead us into a white room, a medical room. The leading marines went into the room, with us in tow, and the flanking privates stood guard outside the room.  
The room was decorated by various medical equipment, scattered throughout the room. There where a number of computers, and electronic microscopes around the room, operated by workers in long white over-coats.  
One of the workers came over to us, a young female, in her twenties, long sweeping blonde hair.  
"If you'd follow me, we'll get you started."

The image of myself and the rest of us lead through the medical room, floated in the air, the footage being fed from a camera in the medical lab, and displayed with a holographic projector.  
The projector sat in the center of a huge rectangular table, and sat around the table where people wearing marine outfits, medical over-coats and business suits. At one of the ends of a table, a marine stood up.  
"We are currently checking the humans to see if they carry embryos, the droid's been ripped in half, repaired himself."  
"What about the colony?" shouted one of the company officials.  
"According to the ships logs, destroyed," sighs and shouts of anger came from a number of officials, "the processor went nuclear and destroyed the colony."  
"What about the alien ship?" asked one of the medicals, "we need some specimens."  
"Unknown as of now," Wilks told the men, "we shall send a vessel to check if the derelict is intact, and if so we shall establish a facility to do research."  
Nods and comments of agreement came from the men, and then the holographic image in the air, changed to a date screen. They where cat-scans, three of them. Splashed across the top of them in red writing: NEGATIVE-NO FOREIGN TISSUE.  
Sighs erupted from the company men's mouths as this happened. A number of people where shaking there heads whispering to the neighbours.  
"Well onto the next phase," Wilks sighed, "time to debrief our marines. Get the corporal and the droid," he nodded to a marine sat next to him.]

Bishop and I where being led to a conference room, after we'd been scanned at the med-labs. We where being led by a colonel, from the looks of it, fresh meet from the special programs. Never once on a mission, much like that fool Gorman.  
We came to a small silver door, which opened to admit us into the room. There was a small table, big enough to seat four, square in shape, and sat at one of the four seats was General Wilks.  
The doors closed behind us, and the colonel took a seat next to Wilks. Wilks motioned for us to sit down. I silently pulled back the seat and sat down, Bishop mimicking me.  
"Now tell me about your mission," instructed Wilks, twirling his beard with his fore finger.  
"Well we set off from Gateway….." I told him all about Ripley, the Sulaco, the colony, the aliens…everything. After about an hour or so, we stopped.  
"So the colony, total destruction?" Wilks inquired?  
"The colony is gone!"  
"What colony?" Bishop and I exchanged puzzled looks, "under the TOS of the USCM, you are going to be forbidden from speaking of the mission, it never happened. Hicks you will receive a 5000 credit compensation, Bishop you shall be restored."  
"Now I'm being lenient with you, I could just wipe your memory Bishop, or give you a brain wipe Hicks. You're both going to be laid off for an indefinite period of time, in which you may be re-called to active duty. And the civvies are going to get total brain wipes."  
"No you can't they've been through enough," I protested.  
"All the more reason to wipe them…."  
I cut over him again, "you can't do that."  
"I can and will," Wilks stated with a tone of annoyance in his voice, "now I suggest you can it before I get you wipes as well."  
I said nothing.  
"The wipe will be at the Med-Lab tomorrow at 0800," the colonel spoke, "you two are not permitted to attend."  
"Dismissed!"


	5. Chapter 4: The Great Escape

Chapter 4:  
The Great Escape

"Ok so what are we going to do?", I slowly paced around the room, Bishop and I where being kept in. It wasn't very big, about 5 metres by 5. A small bed for me, and a terminal to keep Bishop entertained.  
I glanced around the room thinking, the soft humming of the mechanisms within the camera in one of the corners of the room caught my attention, and then I glanced over at Bishops computer terminal.  
"Hey Bishop get over here," I spoke to him, who was lying on the plain white floor, "and bring that book your reading!"  
He got up and joined me on the bed, I took the book from him and opened it and we both looked at the page.  
"Can you use that terminal, and keep playing back a recorded image?" I asked him.  
"Should be able to," he said quaintly, "might take me a few minutes to hack through the system but yeah."  
"Ok," I started to tell him my plan, "record me reading and you at your terminal, and record it for 5 minutes. I'll then go and help Ripley."  
"I wont be able to come with you," Bishop stated, "I'm going to have to stay here and make sure it plays back, and before you go, let's find a ship that's heading down to Earth."  
"Ok lets we'll get this thing done," Bishop got off the bed and headed over to his terminal, and I started to read. The book was Moby Dick by Gregory Peck. It was about the tale of one mans quest for revenge on the whale that injured him.  
After several minutes Bishop whispered over to him, "ok its done. You want Space Port 12C, you'll find it, go in through the luggage shoot. Good luck, and erm don't kill anyone."  
I laughed and headed over the door, and tapped.  
"Yeah what'd you want?" came a voice through the inter-com.  
"I cut myself," I lied with a smirk on my face, " I need some help."  
The sliding pale door opened and I rugby tackled the guard who opened the door. The Second guard was stunned and turned his taser gun towards me. I jumped up, and gave him an upper cut in the stomach. He keeled over and the first guard started to moan and I turned and kick him once in the face.  
I took both there taser gun, and one of the guards holsters and slipped in one of the taser gun into it. I quickly checked there where no more guards in the hallway and opened and door and pulled the guards inside the room. Both where out cold.  
I turned and ran down the hallway. They being taken to the Med Center, and being wiped in about 10 minutes. Hopefully Ripley would be putting up a fight, which should delay them sometime.  
I turned a corner and saw another guard. I dropped to my knees and aimed. Just as I fired, he turned. The blue energy, spilled from the weapons barrel and impacted the guard square in the chest.  
I continued straight, taking corner until I came to the Med Center. Seemed they where expecting trouble, four guards where posted outside the room. I shot at them before they even noticed me.   
My shot impacted the glass window that looked onwards into the Med Center and the energy sped out along it in blue waves of electricity. The four guards turned and looked at the window.   
I fired again this one struck a guard in the back, knocking him out. The rest turned to face me and a barrage of blue energy shots struck all around me. I ducked and rolled to the other side of the corridor, firing as I went. I hit two of the guards and the other guard fired again and again.  
I attempted to fire at him but I was out of energy, and so was the guard. I sprinted towards him and he was fumbling with one of the other guards weapons trying to get it out. I kicked him in the back of his knee and he fell to his knees. I then kicked him again in the stomach and he went down.  
I took the other guards weapons and opened the door to the Med Center. There where more guards in here, and several Med Techs with tasers as well. Ripley and Newt where strapped into chairs at the far side of the room. Newt was silently struggling against the Techs and Ripley was grunting and shouting.  
"Hey fuck face over here," everyone in the room turned there attention on me.  
I held two tasers in both my hands, and I fired. I dived towards and table and knocked it down. I'd hit a number of the guards, and I had half energy left in both weapons. The Techs and Guards had also knocked down tables to use as cover.   
Energy bolts streaked above me, hitting the white walls of the Med Center, and burning it. I placed one weapon down, and came up and took aim at one of the techs and fired. It made contact and he went down.  
All at once the guards from behind one table came up, and I pressing down continually one the trigger and a storm of bolds came from my weapons and hit them all down. There was only 2 techs left now but that taser was out of charge.  
I picked up the other one and risked a look over the edge of the table. I couldn't get them they where too well dug in, but I noticed one of the energy collectors on the wall. An energy collector was like a recycling bin, that collected spar electrons and the like, I could hear it wizzing away collecting the energy from the tasers.  
I brought the taser up, aimed and fired. The blast shattered the glass dome of the energy collector, and all the spare electricity spilled onto the techs. I heard there screaming, and as I walked over to them it faded. I got to the table they where using as cover and looked down. They where on the floor having spasms. The blue energy riding up and down there bodies.  
"Hicks," came a week voice.   
Newt and Ripley, I remembered them again and walked over to the Newt first. They where strapped into chairs, lying slightly backwards. I un strapped Newt first, she jumped up in the relief and headed to the foot of Ripley's chair. I then got Ripley out of her restraints.  
"Thanks….."  
"No time, you've got to get you to a ship," I interrupted, "Space Port 12C, we've got to get you into a ship heading towards Earth."  
She nodded and headed towards the door. I took four tasers from the bodies on the floor. I threw two to Ripley and kept two for myself. We headed out through the door.   
It was clear each side, I headed left towards the tunnel that connected the Military Complex to the Space Ports. It was clear all the way unto the connecting tunnel, there where six guards: Two at each side of the tunnel, two into the tunnel and two just roaming around.  
I looked and Ripley, who then told Newt to go back. We looked again and then turned the corner….

"Sir come look at this," the junior technician spoke.  
The general headed towards the other side of the Operations Center they where currently in. The center was lined with computers in the walls, and tables and chairs in the middle.  
Wilks walked over to the young officer, "what is it boy?"  
"Take a look at this recording."  
Playing on the computer screen was the image of Hicks and Bishop in there room. Hicks was reading and Bishop was at his terminal. Nothing appeared wrong.  
"Yes, what's the matter?" the General asked with irritation.  
The Tech tapped some keys on his keyboard and the image zoomed in towards Hicks Book.  
"Watch."  
After a minute or so, Hicks turned his page, his was on page 6. The recording went on, and he turned another page, this time he was on page 2.  
"Noooo," Wilks said in disbelieve, "this can't be."  
He watched again, and the same thing happened. He'd been tricked.  
"Quick get a security team down to the containment cell," he barked.

The four man team slowly approached the door of the containment cell. Nothing, George and Joseph where supposed to be on guard. They activated the door's opening system and it hissed open.  
Sprawled out on the floor where the two guards on duty, and the Droid, Bishop was sat in his terminal. No Hicks to be seen, and no weapons.  
The team walked over to Bishop and pulled him away. He fell back onto the floor and looked up in surprise. He had a wide grin on his face.

The video image changed to static then back to the room. Only this time there was no Hicks, only Bishop on the floor with the guard team around him.   
SHIT, Wilks had to warn the other guards: "All personal, be aware. Hicks has escaped and is presumed armed and dangerous."

Ripley ducked and rolled out in front of me, and I took up a prone position. Both myself and Ripley where firing into the guards. We got the four on our side of the tunnel with ease and stood up and proceeded to get the two patrolling the tunnel.  
We walked into the opening of the tunnel and where forced to duck as two energy bolts splashed past above up. I dropped into a prone again, and fired I took down one of them.  
Ripley raced towards the last guard, putting him off and she weaved and ducked the energy he was firing. While he was concentrated on Ripley and took aim and fired. He was down. I went back to get Newt, and we walked across the tunnel.  
I heard the radio of the one the guards crackle and from it came Wilks voice: "All personal, be aware. Hicks has escaped and is presumed armed and dangerous."  
"Come on we don't have much time."  
We started to sprint and I put Newt on my back. After a number of minutes or so we came the luggage room. It was a circular room with tubes going off in various directions. Machines inside where sorting out which luggage went to which ship. Eventually we found the tube to the ship docked at Port 12C.  
Newt gave me a big hug. I stepped over to Ripley, and looked her in the eyes. She was crying slightly. We had become very close but she knew it was best that they go to Earth. With a silent agreement, they look Newt into her arms and disappeared down the shoot.  
I turned and headed to the tunnel connecting the ship to Port 12C. It had been retracted. I looked out of a nearby window and saw the ship that carried the only people I cared about to safety, but it was aware from me.  
As I stood there, amerced in thoughts, the sound of boots came from around the corner, they where Wilks guards.   
"Come on you," one of them spoke.  
And with no resistance, I went with them, no doubt to face the general.


End file.
